Dyskusja użytkownika:Saris Khan
Mam do ciebie prośbę, jakbyś coś edytował, to możesz wpisać na samym końcu artykułu. Dzięki Oki, tylko napisz co mniej więcej napisać, może podobną do mojej, jeśli tak to info, bo nie wiem jakie masz Bionicle --Misiek 19:10, 2 lis 2008 (UTC) Te same kolory, czy może inne(narazie będą te same jak u mnie)? A jeśli nie wiesz jak usunąć wiadomośc powitalną, to kliknij edytuj tę stronę i usuń to i podpis, spoko nie będę się z Ciebia śmiał, sam na początku nie wiedziałem jak to zrobić --Misiek 18:22, 3 lis 2008 (UTC) O chłopie, nie spodziewałem się, że masz aż 17 lat, kurczę, ale dobra, spoko, nie będę się naśmiewać z tego, że na pudełkach od Bionicli pisze, że do 16 lat. Mój brat ma 5 lat, a ma Takanuvę 2008 --Misiek 20:43, 3 lis 2008 (UTC) Desurk to On czy Ona, bo Toa elektryczności to musi być kobieta, Nikila to kobieta. Dobra a teraz o Mardoku. Uważam (szczerze), że jest lepszy od mojego Crasha, serio, kurcze, Ty to masz pomysły. A Crash się ukrywa, bo się natknął na kogoś z gatunku Botara, cholerka, skąd wiedziałeś, że go akurat OoMN szuka??? Nie napisałem tego jeszcze. Musisz nosić maskę Gaaki :D ; A napiszesz jakie masz BIONICLE, please --Misiek 18:04, 4 lis 2008 (UTC) P.S. - Crash lubi używać swoich mocy Kraata, szczególnie absorbcji ;-) thumb|left|Tu masz kit, sorki, że to tylko kawałek. Jego Kanohi wygląda jak [[Kraahkan tylko, że jest gładka i ma kolce, jak widzisz. A bronie, ta lanca wygląda jak Takanuvy, tylko, że ma 6 ostrzy wyglądające jak miecz Igniki, coś jeszcze? --Misiek 19:34, 4 lis 2008 (UTC)]] krzyk-Dobra.P.S.Crash jest wsponinany,a w drużynie bedzie Tahtorak i Tyrant.To spoiler. Zaj****cie! Będzie Tyrant --Misiek 18:38, 6 lis 2008 (UTC) Crash nie zrobił fortecy, znalazł hangar ukryty pod ziemią, siedział tam tak długo, że zbudował sporo pojazdów, a i tak tyle części zostało, że wystarczy zrobić drugie tyle. A oto jego niektóre dzieła: Chłopie, Ty to masz łeb do opowieści i wymyślania postaci --Misiek 14:36, 8 lis 2008 (UTC) Czy przenieść Ci tabelkę o Mardoku na lewą stronę??? --Misiek 17:41, 9 lis 2008 (UTC) Latający --Misiek 17:51, 10 lis 2008 (UTC) *Sorki, że się nie odzywałem długo, laptop mi się zniszczył, a teraz mam taki super ful wypas. *Fajnie, że Krogar nie żyje. Jednak, jak komputer nie działał wpadłem na pomysł: Crash porwał jakiegoś Toa i zamienił w Turaga. Mardok i Desurk z Krogarem (zostawmy, że zginął). Znajdują go w tym hangarze przywiązanego do pojazdu, ale tego na którym Crash boi się latać ;-). Desurk zaczyna uwalniać Turagę, gdy właśnie pojazd się aktywuje. Mardok stał wtedy przy silnikach, ale zdążył aktywować swoją Hau. Desurk złapał się pojazdu i wszedł do kabiny. W kabinie widzi, że wskazówka pokazująca prędkość przesuwa się ku czerwonemu polu. W hangarze, Mardok wchodzi w pułapkę. Staję pod skrzynią wiszącą na suficie skrzynią. Skrzynia się nagle otwiera, zsypując części na niego. Mardok traci przytomność. To samo się dzieje z Desurkiem i Turaga (z powodu prędkości). Crash ich związuje, zostawia w hangarze i wychodzi. Toa niestety nie mieli masek. Mardok wysunął z ręki kolec i przeciał linę, a dalej już wiesz co, Ty wymyślisz, bo masz dobre pomysły. Oto spojler dla ciebie dotyczący Crasha: Chcesz to zrobię Ci logo twego Serialu. A co do walki Crasha i Mardoka & Desurka: Lista proponowanych obrażeń: * Desurk: Ginie poświęcając się (znaczy jak Mardok już go zabiera po pomoc to ginie) * Mardok: Nynrah traci mały kawałek, ale ciągle działa, dostaje lekkich obrażeń * Crash: Cordak przestaje działać, proteza się zablokowała i została na zawsze miotaczem Rhotuka (to przez Desurka, użył mocy elektryczności), obydwie tarcze zostają zarysowane (ta na plecach miejscami na wylot), Crash zyskuje korek stworzony z kolca, wbił mu się w pierś, i od tego czasu Crash musiał pilnować by korek się nie obluzował. Może być? --Misiek 12:24, 23 lis 2008 (UTC) Wymyśliłem już prawdziwe imię Crasha. Na razie nie powiem. A, wpadłem na pomysł. Crash dostanie, że tak powiem, wstrząsu mózgu i przypomni sobie wszystko co zapomniał, co ty na to??? --Misiek 17:47, 24 lis 2008 (UTC) Takiego mam laptopa --Misiek 16:25, 27 lis 2008 (UTC) Co do prawdziwego imienia Crasha, zrób miejsce, a ja je wpiszę, OK? --Misiek 19:03, 28 lis 2008 (UTC) Mam pomysł! Mardok rozpozna jego protezę, którą częściowo robił, a Crash rozpozna jego głos. Mardok wymówi jego prawdziwe imię. Co ty na to? P.S. Mam konsolę Wii!!!!--Misiek 17:28, 1 gru 2008 (UTC) Poszerzyłem trochę pierwszą część Kronik Crasha. --Misiek 18:03, 4 gru 2008 (UTC) Odwiedź tę stronę jutro. --Misiek 19:59, 4 gru 2008 (UTC) Co myślisz o tym zmutowanym Brutace? --Misiek 16:09, 6 gru 2008 (UTC) * Super, że imię Ci się podoba, bo ja uważam, że czegoś w nim brakuje * At last Cratex/Crash will flying on the fastest vehicle in the Matoran Universe :-) (jednym słowem, zaj***ście!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) * Mi się wydaje, że Bionicle używają innych przekleństw, a nie typu: "Cholera", ale dobrze jest * A ja myślałem, że mam największą stronę użytkownika na tej Wiki (32 kilobajtów), a ty masz większą (51 kilobajtów) * --Misiek 14:21, 7 gru 2008 (UTC) Wymyśliłem początek rozdziału 5, wkrótce Ci na dyskusję napiszę. --Misiek 20:09, 14 gru 2008 (UTC) Przeczytałem sobie jeszcze raz roz.5 i się rozmyśliłem, nie mam dla Ciebie początku --Misiek 13:32, 20 gru 2008 (UTC) Wszystkiego najlepszego i dużo Bionicli! :-) --Misiek 16:05, 24 gru 2008 (UTC) Ale zaj****te życzenia!!!!!!!!!!!! Skąd masz? Sam wymyśliłeś? --Misiek 22:41, 24 gru 2008 (UTC) Wybacz, że takie spóźnione: "Jedzie Mikołaj po świecie, '' ''Twój prezent w dupę go gniecie. '' ''Zostawił go gdzieś w Bangkoku, '' ''i gówno dostaniesz w tym roku! xD" * --Misiek 20:28, 30 gru 2008 (UTC)